Barney's Imagination Party Live (remake)
Barney's Imagination Party Live is a Custom Made Barney Show that was produced by Feld Entertainment, under license from HiT Entertainment! This live show premiered at The Amway Arena in Orlando, Florida! But, it also was filmed at The Dolby Theatre in Hollywood, California! This show is also for Barney's 30th Anniversary! Plot *Barney comes to life and his friends join him not too long afterwards and get the crowd going! Alyssa has a good idea about having a party with Barney & Friends! But little does Barney know, the party is for him! The party is a way to thank Barney for being such a great friend to everyone! While the party is going on, Barney's old friends Mother Goose (along with Clarence), Professor Tinkerputt & The Winkster all come together & join the party! Synopsis It’s always fun to throw a party with your friends! Especially a surprise party! Barney gets the audience up on their feet as he (and a few other friends) sing & dance to their favorite songs! Alyssa thought an idea of throwing a party for all of their friends in the audience! That’s what everyone else thought! But, the party is ACTUALLY for Barney, as a way of thanking him for being a really amazing friend for years & for many years to come! Baby Bop heard that there was going to be a party, as her & her friends sing along to Mr. Knickerbocker! Shortly after, BJ (along with Riff) arrives on his scooter & hears about the party that Barney & his friends are throwing! After they have fun, Mother Goose arrives to join the party! And after she introduces herself through song, she start sharing her rhymes from her book filled with Mother Goose rhymes (which Barney kindly gives her)! They start using their imaginations & all the Mother Goose characters come to life like never before! After they sing “Sing A Song of Sixpence”, Clarence (Mother Goose’s goose friend) flies in & introduces them to “Old King Cole”! BJ is seen tapping his feet & they all start singing “The Dino Dance”! Before they go to intermission, Professor Tinkerputt is seen on the screen trying to get in contact with Barney & his friends! Barney invites him to the party (located at whatever theatre they were performing at) & then they go backstage getting ready for Act Two! Act Two rolls around, and Professor Tinkerputt is shown all alone on stage! He introduces himself to the audience! (with a-little help with his toys (played by the ensemble cast)) Barney & his friends come back from intermission, and introduces Professor Tinkerputt to his friends onstage! When Professor Tinkerputt were about to go to his car to get party decoration, The Winkster shows up with a box filled with decorations! He also introduces himself through song! And after his song, he & Barney played a-little game of tag! Afterwards, Barney & Professor Tinkerputt go to his car to get decorations! While the both of them are at his car, Alyssa spill the beans & tells the others (and the audience) that the surprise party is for Barney! Once the both of them come back on stage, they start to decorate the stage! After they set up for the party, Barney brings out ice cream for his friends! Following up, they start to sing some of their favorite songs to get the party up & going again! They sing song like Bingo, She’ll Be Coming Round the Mountain, The Baby Bop Hop, etc.! Finally, Alyssa & the others tell Barney that the surprise party is for him! Barney gets so excited & thank his friends for doing this for him! He lets his friends know how special they are to him! And, Barney tells them no matter what they celebrate, it’s always more fun when you share it with the people you love! Cast (in order of appearance) *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt/Costume: TBA) *Mike (TBA) *Abby (TBA) *Kyle (TBA) *Alyssa (TBA) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Costume: TBA) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Costume: TBA) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz/Costume: TBA) *Mother Goose (TBA) *Clarence (Voice: Earl Fisher/Costume: TBA) *Old King Cole (TBA) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *The Winkster (David Voss (Understudy: Ashley Wood)) *Ensemble Songs/Rhyme ACT 1 #Barney is a Dinosaur (Joe Phillips) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Joe Phillips) #The Having Fun Song (Joe Phillips) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Joe Phillips) #BJ's Song (Bob Singleton) #The Clapping Game (David Bernard Wolf) #If All the Raindrops (Joe Phillips) #Mr. Sun (Joe Phillips) #I'm Mother Goose (Joe Phillips) #Two Little Black-Birds (Bob Singleton) #Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/One Two Buckle My Shoe/Sing A Song Of Sixpence) (Joe Phillips) #Old King Cole (Joe Phillips) #The Dino Dance (Joe Phillips) (Intermission: 20 minutes) ACT 2 Tinkerputt's Song (Joe Phillips) The Winkster (song) (Bob Singleton) It's Party Time (Joe Phillips) Colors All Around (Joe Phillips) Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Joe Phillips) It's C-C-Cold! BRRR! (Joe Phillips) BINGO (Joe Phillips) The Baby Bop Hop (Bob Singleton) She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Bob Singleton) Best of Friends (Joe Phillips) Everyone is Special (David Bernard Wolf) Someone to Love You Forever (Birthday Bash) I Will Always Remember You (Joe Phillips) Being Together (Joe Phillips) I Love You (Joe Phillips) Composers *Joe Phillips, Bob Singleton, David Bernard Wolf Musical Director *Geek Music & Miguel A. Nunez III Trivia *The Barney & little dino costumes used in the show were designed by Animax (along with HiT Entertainment) *The costume ideas: **Barney's costume is based off of Season 13's costume, but with his tail much longer & curlier (similar to the 1994 costume) **All the dino's (along with Clarence) could blink **BJ's costume is based off of Season 12-13's costume **Baby Bop's costume is based off of Season 13's costume **Clarence's costume is based off of Barney's Big Surprise *'Mother Goose, '''''Clarence, Professor Tinkerputt & The Winkster make a come back in this show *The stage is similar to Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo, but the 2nd platform isn't present (along with the ramps) *On the DVD (along with the iTunes purchase) Season 3's episode Shopping for a Surprise was used as a special feature *Clips from The Backyard Gang Series, B&F & special events were used as a slideshow for I Will Always Remember You *A custom made Barney doll was used in the show & was inspired by the Season 7-13 doll *This is the 1st time Earl Fisher was the announcer for the commercials/promos since the early 2000's Category:Live Shows Category:Barney Category:30th Anniversary Category:Nostalgia